Animus
Animus is the main antagonist and creator of the golems. He has a very laid back and friendly personality. He is Anima's twin older brother, who came from the future to destroy the planet with his biscuit hammer. He possess great magical powers and desires ultimate knowledge. He considers himself to be a God. Appearance Always barefooted and wearing his light green pijamas to match his hair and bright green eyes. Can always be seen with bags under his eyes. Personality Very laid-back and friendly. Likes talking with people. He also has shown later inthe manga as Nagumo describes as childish. He has also shown to be somewhat insane and sadistic when he hit Mikazuki with shock wave after shock wave. Abilities Animus is a powerful Esper with god like abilities. He can levitate and float in place; he is rarely shown touching the ground and prefers to hover in the sky overlooking the planet. He likes to sleep floating in the sky. He also has complete and god-like control over space and time; able to teleport himself and anything or one of his choosing to any location in time and space. He has traveled backwards in time several times playing the Biscuit Hammer game with his sister in a battle for the earth's survival. He first showed his power to teleport when he first met the Beast Knights by walking out of the mouth of one of his golems. He also later used it to teleport Yuuhi into the middle of the sky when he tried to strike him from behind. Animus can also cloak his existence and also the existence of anything he creates from ordinary people, thus making him invisible. Even strong characters and the Beast Knights couldn't see the Biscuit Hammer floating above them in space until it was pointed out to them. He can also manipulate existing matter; which he showed by controlling the water during his first fight with Samidare and Yuuhi. He can also breath in space and is immortal, able to live forever in any time or place. The only known way to kill him is by the hands of an equally powerful esper like his sister Anima. He can even enter the minds of others and appear to them in their dreams; which he would do often to converse with the Beast Knights. In the Dream Space he is just as powerful and dangerous. Golem Creation Animus creates living golems to serve under him and attack the Beast Knights. His Golems are made of an unknown material, but appear stone-like. The Golems have a tough exterior and are very hard to break, they have no vital organs and can continue rampaging until their bodies are completely destroyed. They feel no pain and show no emotion or signs of free will, only to serve their master. The exception being Maimakterion, who showed more signs of intelligence and will then any other of his creations. The Golems are formed purely out of Animus's imagination and his will to breath life into them. Animus' golems: #Gamelion #Anthesterion #Elaphebolion #Mounichion #Thargelion #Skirophorion #Hekatombaion #Metageitnion #Boedromion #Puanepsion #Maimakterion #Poseideon Matter Creation: Animus has the most powerful Domain Control shown in the series, able to form massive objects and terrain out of nothing. He has shown this ability when he first created the Biscuit Hammer; the largest and most destructive of his creations, capable of leveling the Earth into rubble with one strike. He has shown his ability in battle when he created what he calls a mini biscuit hammer. While the mini-biscuit hammer is not as powerful as the original it can still cause quite a good amount of damage. Animus's is also able to form balls of pure electrical energy called shockwave: a powerful technique that electrocutes his opponent, which becomes fatal after a few direct strikes. He also has the powers of regeneration, which he showed in the final battle by recovering from his battle damage instantly. He also has a Berserker state in which his body is cover in an unknown type of energy armor of black flames. In this state he is at his most destructive and even the objects he creates are more dangerous and unstable.